


have my back

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: frank brings karen to a shooting range. the tin can on a wooden fence in the middle of a field kind of shooting range. for bonding~ time</p>
            </blockquote>





	have my back

“If you’re going to kill me, this is a good place to do it.” Karen jokes as she looks out the window, watching as the trees fly by in a blur. Wherever they were going, it was a beautiful place.

Frank looks over at Karen for a brief second and he chuckles, shaking his head at the blonde next to him. “Do I seem like the type to kill someone and bury the body?” He asks. Karen turns her head to look over at him and laughs.

“No comforting ‘I wouldn’t kill you’? Nice one, Frank.”

He scoffs and reaches one hand over to wrap his fingers around her knee. She’s wearing shorts in lue of her normal dresses and skirts, at Frank’s direction. Her legs are still bare to him – not his direction, but he’s not complaining.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t kill you.” He says, running his thumb along her knee. Karen smiles softly and moves her hand to cover his, giving it a firm squeeze.

There’s no label on what they are right now, they’ve never talked about it. Talking about it makes it real. Real makes it scary. Real puts Karen in danger. That’s Frank’s reasoning for never bringing it up. Karen’s just content being  _with_  him. Even if she wasn’t  _ **with**_ him, she’s just content being in his presence. There’s no need for a label.

“Where are we?” She asks as Frank pulls the car onto a field. There’s a barn here, space for what looked like a house once upon a time, but not much else.

“Just somewhere we can be alone. No Red, no nosy neighbors, no one trying to kill us.”

“Trying to kill you.”

“You’ve made some enemies yourself, blondie.” He says with a grin.

They are quite a pair, making enemies for themselves in different ways. He climbs out of the car first and walks around the back of the car to the trunk as Karen climbs out of the car herself. She slams the door shut behind her and looks out at the miles and miles of fields.

When she comes around to the trunk, Frank’s lifting out a bag that she knows all too well. “What are we going to do with those?” Karen asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You wanna be a part of what I do?” They’ve talked about it before, her being his back up. Frank doesn’t like it, but he knows better than to try to argue with Karen on this stuff. She nods curtly, leaning against the car. “Then you need to learn how to be a good shot.”

“I-”

“You’re a good shot, Kay. With a pistol up close. What about from far away? What about a shotgun? What about a rifle?” Frank says, looking at Karen. “I need to know you can have my back with every weapon.”

“Okay.” Karen nods, dropping her hands down to her hips. “One shot, one kill, right?”

Frank looks up at Karen with an amused smile on his face. “One shot, one kill.”

 


End file.
